Knave's New Heart
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: The Knave travels through out wonderland to ask for forgiveness. When he meets ALice and The Mad Hatter's little girl, she think he not all bad. But, Knave is still hated in Wonderland and she wants to make him feel like he belongs here. KnaveXOC
1. Chapter 1

In the woods of Wonderland, you could hear the sound of footsteps, making their way to places unknown to any creates. It wore black and one of it's eyes were covered with a heart. But, their was another pair of footsteps in the woods. Younger, small and filled of curiosity.

"Puppet, this way."

The Cheshire Cat appeared next to a girl wearing a long striped blue dress, skin pale as the clouds, hair as chocolate gold and her eyes like the first jadestone that was found in the ground. She didn't wear any shoes on her feet, Wonderland is know to have the softie ground know girl or create.

"Why not this way?" She ask her fury felon friend with a smile across her face.

The other pair of footsteps came to a stop. It was none other then The Red Queen's formal knight Knave. Since he was banish with The Red Queen, he found a way to escape from her. He travel through Wonderland to ask The White Queen for forgiveness for his crimes towered Wonderland.

Seeing the Cheshire Cat he wanted it promise to guide him to The White castle. But, he noticed the young create with it. Her face was filled with life .He could feel something swallowing inside of him. It wasn't like all those times with others girls he's been with in the past. But, this time, it was different from those times.

"Hello, who are you?"

Knave's heart was beating different when he saw this young create. He notice her face was almost like someone he could remember. Her face was like her face. Before he could say anything to her, he felt something clawing him.

"Cheshire!"

The Cheshire Cat appeared above his little friend smiling down above her. Knave remember him well, that grin brought back memories that were left forgotten.

"Am Sorry Puppet, but this man is not to be trusted. It was only for your own protections." He reply as his head flouted down next to her.

It was strange, she was only half mad and half of her wasn't. But, her eyes changed color, he remember someone who's moods would change when someone upset him. It was The Hatter, she was Hatter's child. But, the other half, she was filled of curiosity as well, her face belong to someone he remember. When the memories flow back, her face was like Alice's. He never thought those two would be together. It been years since he last saw them. But, he had change too.

"What business you have here? I thought The White Queen banished you."

Knave didn't look the cat in the eyes, his eyes were on the lovely create. If only he knew her name, then he could ask for forgiveness from the queen of Wonderland.

"I came to ask for forgiveness from The White Queen."

"But, I didn't think Puppet and I would show you the way."

Knave look at the young girl, her name was Puppet. He couldn't lay off of this young girl. She look like she was at the age of fourteen or fifteen. She was so young to beautiful at this age. But, she was looking at the scars on his left arm.

"Maybe, he isn't that awful."

Puppet said to her friend. The Cheshire Cat look at his arm as well. The scars look deep and have been made not too long ago. If Puppet was right, then there wouldn't be so bad just to take him to The White Queen. Puppet smiled at him, she smiled just like The Mad Hatter.

"If you're right my dear, if he try something to harm you or chop off your head, then he must leave at tea time."

Puppet smiled at him and look back the knight. She let out her hand, he took but, there was no trick, no dagger, not even one sign of an attacker. Knave smiled a little at her. Then, the cat lead the way.

**_Okay, wrote this today out of the blue. And yes, Puppet is my OC. I might change some things about her later. If you like this, I might do more of this. I've been so busy with other stuff, moving, packing, selling stuff we don't need any more. It been...crappy..._**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**

**_Puppet belongs to me^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

The White Queen was in her garden these days since Wonderland was at peace from her sister. She heard the sound of footsteps coming. She danced her way to greet who ever was coming. She saw Puppet coming, but, before could come near her, she saw Knave. The Cheshire Cat appeared next to his queen, who was confused as she was.

"He seem to travel far enough to come all the way here."

He told her as she noticed his arm. Scars fresh as the first day in spring. Knave kneed before The White Queen. "Your highness, I came to ask for forgiveness for my crimes."

Memories flow back from the day he was banish from Wonderland. Memories best left forgotten. He could The Red Queen's eyes on him still, filled with hatred and rage. He could feel pain return somewhere. The White Queen look at this arm, the scars were making her ill.

"Come with me."

She told him, Puppet watch them leave into the White castle. She follow a bit till something stab her toe. What stab her toe was none other then The Dormouse. She knew The Dormouse since her birth, she sat next it during teatime. The two of them would have nonsense conversations. But, there were times where Puppet lose her emotions easily just like her father.

"Puppet, what he doing here?"

She don't know either, she could tell he wasn't bad. But, she wonder why everyone thought he was bad. The way The Cheshire Cat claw him and The Dormouse was losing it's temper. Puppet follow the queen and The Dormouse follow her.

The White Queen and Knave were in the kitchen which made the chiefs uncomfortable to see their queen with her sister's knight. She was making a potion for the scars to heal for a few days. She was becoming ill just by looking at the scars. Puppet peeked her head inside from the door. She notice The White Queen was pouring something down his arm.

"We should leave Puppet."

The Dormouse try to stop her from getting near to him. Puppet enter the room and hide under one of the tables while she noticed Cheshire appeared next to her with a bottle of Pishalver in his paws.

"You could hide better if you drink this to listen."

Puppet came under the table where The White Queen and Knave where. She could hear Knave hiss from the pain in his arm. She wonder what cause those scars on his arms.

"What did this to you?"

Knave could feel the memories returning once more. He try so hard not to think about them. But, they found a way to come back. He could see himself laying on the ground till night falls.

"Just a wild….Bandersnatch."

He told her as the pain become worst on him. He try to erase those memories. He could see his sword against his throat. But, he could bare to do it. Even if he wanted to. Puppet just ran back to her friends, The Dormouse gave her some Upelkuchen. The White Queen was finish, she look back at Knave for a slight second. If he was telling the truth about forgiveness, then he wouldn't hurt Puppet.

"If I hide out that you're here to hurt Alice and take over Wonderland again, I will send you somewhere you will never return to this kingdom."

Knave was pleased with this. He kneed again to thank her for her kindness. Some of the servants show him where he was staying for the time being. When he enter the room, Puppet was there sitting on the bed. Her eyes were the same when he first meet her.

"Your Welcome."

She told him when she got off. Knave was so entrance by her smile. It was hard to be she was the child of The Mad Hatter and Alice. He watch her leave the room before he said thank you to her. Removing his gloves, he felt a peace a little. He look at the scars, he try to forget those times. Days he spent with The Red Queen, nights he regret of becoming her knight. But, he fall into a dreamless sleep.

**_ The other half to this. This didn't come out as great as I was hoping for. Just hope you guys like it. Don't Worry, Alice and The Hatter will be here sooner as you can say off with thier heads. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Puppet belongs to me_**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	3. Chapter 3

Puppet return to her home, it was a small shop for hats, dresses, even the finest ribbons in Wonderland. Her parents own this little shop since was two and a half years old. When she enter a pot flow by her head. The Dormouse haven't spoken a word to her since the two left the castle.

"You're All Late For Dinner!"

The March Hare was the closest friend to her father. He always give her a good welcome home when she return. Her mother was carrying a basket filled with cotton for the dresses they used for the neckline. She hugged her daughter tightly to her chest.

"How's my little Puppet."

Puppet hugged her mother tightly as well. She told her mother that everything was fine today. She walk into the back room to see her father working on another hat. He always make the most beautiful hats in all of Wonderland. She loved to wear them once in awhile.

"Father, you promised me a game of cards."

The Hatter stop working on his hat and pulled out a pack of cards. Alice loved watching them play their littler game, sometime she would play the game as well. Puppet loved cards, she would think of them as The Red Queen's knights. She always knocks them down to the floor.

"Alright, how many my dear."

The Hatter ask his little girl. She pulled out five of fingers to her father. Puppet would play for ten times her little game. She would win five or six times or she let the her challenger win a few rounds once in a while during the game. Alice hold two different color cloths in her hands.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

Puppet would change the rule in her game of cards. Each rule would change everyday. Her father showed the cards into flowers. Puppet made her cards into a mushrooms. Alice judged them and said everyone wins. As Puppet's game went on, The Dormouse wanted to talk to her alone when her game was done. Puppet became easily bored when her game came to an end.

"Am bored."

The Hatter pick her up and sat her down on to the table. Placing a hat on top of her head. She smiled just like her mother when she around her family and smiled like her father around her friends. Alice kissed her on her white check and she went up to her room.

"Why didn't say a word about him."

Puppet was busy changing into her nightdress. Her nightdress was white as the moon in the sky. She sat on her bed as The Dormouse was getting her hatpin. As she laid on her bed and pillow, she thought about the knight. She knew Bandersnatchs claws anywhere. From the look of those scars, those weren't from any animal of Wonderland.

"Mallymkun? Do you and Chessur know him?"

Puppet ask her small little friend about the knight. The Cheshire Cat appeared next to her bedside lamp, smiling as always. But, The Dormouse wish she didn't answer her. Memories returned when she had Alice almost killed by calling out her name.

"No sweetie…I don't."

She told her young loving friend. Then she look at The Cheshire Cat and he nodded no to her. Puppet would like to see him again sometime. Maybe a game of cards would do the trick to see him smile.

_Knave was in the woods of Wonderland, wondering around without his faithful horse. He only had his sword with him as he travel through the woods alone. He could hear the sound of guards who were still loyal to The Red Queen. He begin to ran through the woods trying to them. But, one of the guard trip him over and two of them grab him by the arms. _

_"Ilosovic Stayne. As punishment, you are here by to be send to be inside of the Queen's dungeon and to be inside of her torture room and be used as test subject for her tools." _

_He felt the pain already there as the guards took him back to The Red Queen's new castle. He try to break free from their grip. But one of them took their sword and jabbed him in leg to keep him from moving. Dragging him to The Red Queen, he was losing blood fast till he noticed the scenery changed. He was tied against a stone table and he was bare-chested. The guards were holding something in their hands, he felt something metal on his skin._

Knave woke up from his nightmare. A memory left forgotten, his breathing was heavy. He walk outside and look at the night sky. His heart was swallowing inside of him once more. But, it was swore. He remember being in that room for days on in. He never thought The Red Queen would make a room for something like that. She would just have his head cut off. The pain was returning all over his body. He hope, he could start a new life here. Away from her.

**_Okay, I did a pretty good job on the flash back. The rest...not sure yet. Sorry these are short to some of you. I've been under a lot of stress. Moving is a big thing if you understand and I haven't been writing like I have these days. If you understand. Puppet seems to be worried about Knave a bit. I hope you like this, I'll updata again soon._**

**_Puppet beolgs to me _**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	4. Chapter 4

The White Queen was watching the flowers blooming in the morning. She could see the look on their faces that something was worrying them. Knave have been here for one night and her people were starting to become scared once more. She noticed Knave was sitting in the garden alone. As much she wanted to trust his words, she had to trust the young create who brought him here. The young create came running by to meet the knight once more.

Puppet look at Knave for more then two minutes. He look up to see the young create from the woods. Her hair was suddenly golden in light of the sun. He noticed a pack of cards in her hands. He wondered why she had those with her. She started to make something out of the cards. When she was finish, she showed him a flower made out of cards.

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Puppet."

The cards were back into the pack in her hands. She noticed the scars were fading away. But, these scars weren't from a wild Bandersnatch. These were from something that wanted him dead as a doornail. What animal would leave these scars like these? The White Queen watched to be sure he wouldn't harm Puppet. The Dormouse appeared next to her, along with the Cheshire Cat.

"Why are you letting by near him?"

The Dormouse ask her majesty in a worry voice for her dear friend's child. The Cheshire Cat was wondering the same thing as well, watching Puppet playing her little game of cards. When she was finish with her game, she place her cards aside. She was caught up in her game that she forgot to ask for his name.

"What is your name?"

Knave look at her, her eyes were like crystals. They were beautiful then crystals, they were beauty itself. Why must a girl this young be so beautiful for her age. He never felt this way to any women.

"Knave, may I have a word with you?"

Knave look up to The White Queen and stood up. He left Puppet alone without saying a word to her. Why isn't that he couldn't say anything to her. Puppet watch him and The White Queen leave the garden. The Dormouse was happy that he left her alone. The Cherisher Cat appeared next to her holding her cards. She look at her friends for more then a second.

"He's sad…" She said in a quite whisper.

_Knave was inside a cell in The Red Queen's dungeon. His bare chest was covered with scars. Why didn't his queen have his head cut off. What was she waiting for? He heard the guards opening his cell, dragging him into another room. He try to break free again till he was whip on to his back. He fall to the stone ground, feeling the blood flowing down his bare back. _

_"__Don't over do it. Our orders are to keep him alive enough to his loyalty to the queen have return." _

_Loyalty? His loyalty was gone since her Jabberwocky was killed by Alice. The guards pick him up and dragged him on the floor. They placed him onto the same stone table as before. Once again, they had something metal against his skin._

"Knave?"

Knave was caught in a daze, a memory of his days in hell. He forgotten that he was with The White Queen. All of his senses were closed for more then a mere moment. He wonder why these memories were returning to him? He try to forget them, but, he felt the pain still, her wrath, being stab so many times. He wondered why he was alive.

"I'm sorry your highness…."

The White Queen gently place a hand on his shoulder. He look at her for a moment. Could she tell that these scars were from her sister's doing. He brush her hand off his shoulder softly.

"Knave, if you wish to tell me what my sister has done…feel free to speak when you're ready."

She dance away from him, he was alone again. He was at the waterfall of the castle. He sat on one of stone benches as he watched the water flow.

"What is your name?"

Puppet was behind him when he sat down. He look up to see her smile again. It had away to metal his heart from it frozen state. As much he wanted to talk to her, it was hard to speak to her. But finally, he told her his name.

"Styane…"

_**Okay, it's 6:00 here and I can't sleep for some odd reason?!?!?!?! Have I gone mad? I don't like this chapter as much I was hoping for. The White Queen finally noticed what was on Stayne's mind. You wonder what of things The Red Queen did to him? I hope you guys like this chapter. **_

_**Puppet Belongs to me**_

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	5. Chapter 5

The Red Queen made her way to her castle. The heart shape castle still standing as if it was just made. She saw the heads of those who betrayed her or disobey her rulers. She walk to the front of her beloved castle.

"It good to be home."

She said to herself look upon her guards. But, there was one knight who wish to see next to her. Her Knave of Hearts was no longer with her.

"Any news about Stayne's whereabouts?" She ask her loyal guards who showed no fear of her when they were asked.

Since she was banish, she was thinking of a way to depose of Alice. She heard she return to Wonderland once more and she was married to The Mad Hatter for the last fourteen or fifteen years. Stayne escape from her three years ago. Using him as a subject for her torment chambers. She thought beheading Alice would such a waste for that pretty little head of her.

"No your highness, we haven't been able to find him yet."

One of her guards told her of their search. But, their was no luck of finding him at this rate. The Red Queen's face turn red. He was nowhere to be found. She chained him, jabbed him and even left him with a few burns upon his skin. But, he was nowhere to be found.

_Stayne was laying on against the stone wall of his cell. His body was covered in his own blood. He lost count of the days he's been inside of this darkness. He hear the sound of him of footstep coming his way. His vision was fuzzy causing the image to come out in a blur. But, he knew the picture's voice when it spoke. _

_"Hello Stayne." _

_Stayne look up to see The Red Queen, her ugly large head haven't change since he try to escape from her. His heart stood still in fear. When he survived her as a knight, he feared her like a dog of his master. _

_"Are you ready to be my knight again?" _

_Stayne refused to answer her. He wish to have the energy to move to the corner of his cell. She look down at the scars on his body. _

_"I see…so no then."_

_She left his cell and he heard she something to them in a whisper. When she left the room, them throw him out of his cell and wiped him on his back over and over again. Till he lost concussion. _

"Stayne? Are you alright?"

Stayne was caught in a daze once more today. He could feel the wipe against his back over an over again. He forgotten he was here with Puppet, all his thoughts were shutdown at the moment. He try to speak to her. But, his voice was lost inside of him. But, he just stood up leaving Puppet alone. She look behind her till he collapses to the ground. Puppet ran to his side and noticed his leg was suddenly bleeding.

"Chessur?!"

The Cheshire Cat's head only appeared next to her. He look down at the fallen knight. He noticed different scars all over his body. Each one with a different story to tell. Puppet rip a piece of her dress off wrapping around his leg.

"My dear, why are you helping him?"

Puppet look up at her felon friend. She noticed he was sad half of the time and barely spoke to anyone. She wanted him to speak to someone at least one person. In way, she felt bad for him. "Please get some help…"

_Stayne open his only good eye, he was in a different cell then the one he was in. He remember losing concussion. He chained to the wall. His bare back against the cold wall while his hand were tied above him. He watched them getting while they were setting up for his torment. When they open his cell, the undid the chains he fall on to the stone ground again. The guards dragged him into a room filled with different weapons. He was against a wall when they started to beat him._

Stayne awoke into a white room. He smell the new grown flowers from the outside. He noticed he was covered in bandages. He was laying on the bed from the first night he was here. He heard the doors to his room open to revile The White Queen with Puppet at her side. He noticed her eyes changed from the jadestone color to the darkest blue know to man and a worry look upon her face. The create thought he was going to die. But, he somehow escaped it.

"Puppet, why don't you go home."

The White Queen said to her as she brushed her hair back. Puppet's dress was fixed before someone noticed. She walk out of the room still had her eyes on the knight. When she was outside, tears released from her eyes.

**_I can't believe how this story is doing. I never thought so many people like this story just after four chapters. This chapter is mostly in flashbacks and yes, The Red Queen is back. _**

**_Puppet belongs to me _**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	6. Chapter 6

When Puppet return home. She noticed The Dormouse waiting for her to return. She hide her eyes when The Cheshire Cat noticed them. The jadestone eyes turn to blue. He knew she was worried about the knight.

"What animal would do something like that….?" She said in whisper which sound like the wind from outside.

The blue eye changed bring her jadestone eyes back. She lay on her bed thinking about what could have cause those scars on to his body. When ever Puppet was thinking, she started to make a castle or animals out of her cards.

"Oh Puppet dear, you should be happy."

She look at The Dormouse for second and went back to her game. She should be happy for the next 24 hours. Tomorrow was her birthday. And the day after was her un-birthday. She was almost fifteen or sixteen. She should be at least for tomorrow.

When the morning came. Puppet heard the sound of music coming from the outside. She saw her father dancing the Futterwacken. She begin to dance as well, everyone was here to celebrate her birthday. The White Queen was here as well, she noticed that the knight didn't come along. The White Queen could see her eye changed to a the same shade of blue.

"My dear Puppet, he is resting. I gave him a poison, he'll feel better by teatime." Puppet smiled at her majesty. Returning to her party.

_Stayne was laying on the floor of his cell. He tried to move his body, but, his legs were numb. All he could do was push himself on to his back. He could feel the pain from the guards' fists. He felt cold, his throat was dry and on fire. He heard the door open to his cell once more. This time they dragged me by his legs. His vision was fading once more. He wonder how long he would live till The Red Queen killed him. _

_The guards pick him up and slam him against a mirror. He could feel the broken pieces of glass against his skin. Trying not to scream in pain, he held his breath till the pain was gone. _

_"Ready to be The Queen's knight again?" _

_He said nothing to them. Refusing to give his loyalty to her again. He wanted to be free from her, he could give his freedom to her sister. They throw to the stone floor and his side hit against the piece of glass. He felt a kick against toward his stomach. Then, they throw him against the stone wall and wipe him once again._

Stayne awoke inside the white room once more. He felt his injures fading each second. He could feel the pain fading as well. He try to relax his breathing, shaken by the memory. He noticed he was asleep half of the day. He felt his energy returning back to his body. He try moving his body, it felt light. All of his scars were fading away as well. But, there was pain, that wouldn't heal on it own. He felt lost, still wondering through the woods of Wonderland. Lost for ever.

_**To be honest**, **I could have writen a little more on this chapter. I was going to but, I felt like I wasn't doing as well on this. Am sorry this short, it felt like it needed to be. Oh, am not too sure if this how you spell The Mad Hatter's dance? **_

**_Puppet belongs to me_**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	7. Chapter 7

The Red Queen made her way to her throne. Still the same when she left it. She sat in the heart shaped throne looking upon the empty room. She wished the room found have one person at least. Her beloved Knave. She loved the sound of his steps, the sound of his voice, the shine of his dark hair when it was in the light. She missed his present.

Stayne heard music from the outside. It was cheerful, not the sound of drums from the court of someone's head about to be cut off. It was the sound of joy. He forgotten what joy was. He follow the sweet sound from the castle. It was close, but, he felt at peace just a bit.

"You came."

Puppet came running from behind wearing a beautiful necklace. The chine was white with a light blue stone hanging off it. The moment she touch him, his body suddenly felt warm. This create, why must his heart feel different. A child this beautiful blocked his senses.

"What wrong? You 're still not injured?" Puppet ask when she held his hand against hers.

All of sudden, she felt soft. She looked innocence, pure, and filled of life. Stayne wanted to protect it from the evil in Wonderland. As Puppet lead the way, he stop for a moment.

"What wrong?" He look at her smile, it was like an angel's smile. Puppet couldn't help but noticed something was wrong. His eye were like a mist. He was in a daze once again.

"Stayne? Are you alright?"

Stayne look up to her face, when the light hit against her cheeks, they were shinning like the stars at night. This young girl was filled with so much life, he wouldn't hurt it, it was different from the life he saw in other woman. Her was something more pure. Pure as Alice was. Before he could say anything to her, there was the sound of footsteps.

"Your majesty!"

The Queen saw The White Rabbit coming. He was nearly out of breath. The White Queen dance her way to the tired create, she look upon it's bright red eyes when she lift it's head up a little.

"What is it?"

She saw worry in it's eyes. But, it turn into fear. When The White Rabbit was able to speak once again, he release his breath and begin to speak.

"The Red Queen has return to Wonderland!" The people of wonderland started to whisper.

They knew Alice was here, she killed the Jabberwocky before, if The Red Queen found another, Alice would be able to kill it once again. The White Queen look at Alice, she hold on to the side of her Hatter. Her face was like before when she return to wonderland.

"My dear, we need you once again, to fight against my sister."

Alice nodded in agreement, but, she worried about her daughter. Puppet would be caught inside of the fight. If The Red Queen knows she had a child, her dear Puppet would gone.

"My queen, I would like to make one request."

The Hatter hold his wife against his side, he knew what she was thinking inside her mind. The White Queen understood what their request would be. "

We like it if Puppet stayed away from the battle."

Puppet jump out of the woods behind the queen. Her eyes changed to a pale yellow, their were like the setting sun. "Would it be fine…if I choose who goes with me?"

The White Queen didn't see an harm towards her request. She wonder who would go with her. The Dormouse and The Cheshire Cat would be with her, since they are her closest friends. But, her sister would send her guards to look for her.

"I would like Stayne…to come with me…."

When she said his name, all the people around her were in whispers again. The Hatter hold Alice closer to him. He remember the day everything was on fire, hearing the cries for help, the roar of the jabberwocky, but, he remember fighting Stayne, he wanted to take his life away so he wouldn't hurt anyone again. But, if he was near Puppet, why didn't he hurt her.

"My queen, he has banish along with your sister."

The Queen was aware of this. But, he wanted forgiveness. She placed a hand upon Puppet's head, she smiled down on the little birthday girl.

"Puppet, if you are sure about him, I will allow him to protect you But, Cheshire will inform me if he has betray his words."

Night has fallen upon The White Castle. There was little light inside, Alice and The Hatter were saying their last good byes to their child. The Hatter gave her a little blue top hat. She promised herself not lose it. He always told her that the best way is by traveling by hat. Stayne was waiting for her, he knew the horse was uneasy when he was near him. When Puppet came outside, The Dormouse was on her hat giving him a look of disgust. He help her on to the horse.

"Knave, may I speak with you."Stayne look at Alice, her face was different when he last saw her. Her faded golden hair, the same blue eyes as he first saw them.

"Please, do not harm my daughter. She is the world to us."

Stayne nodded to her, as much he wanted to speak, he felt his voice fading. He look towards The Hatter, he knew if harm his child, he would kill him by his own sword. But, he saw himself trying to take his vary own life away. When he return to Puppet, she smiled at him. He try to smile at her, but, he haven't smiled in years, he's forgotten how to smile. When everything was safe, they left the castle into the unknown of wonderland.

_**I hope my views and readers like this chapter, I have been in the greatest mood these days, I've been so busy and been under a lot of stress. I hope all of you like this.**_

**_Puppet belongs to me_**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	8. Chapter 8

Puppet never been out of her home, she was curies what was beyond her home. She remember her mother telling her stories about her and her father saving Wonderland from The Red Queen. She look at Stayne for two minutes or less. She played with her cards since they left the castle. She wonder what happen to him before she meet him. He was sad, scared, all the time. But, she was curies why everyone wouldn't came near him.

"Where do you come from Stayne?"

Stayne never had a home to return to. He been living under The Red Queen for what felt like a lifetime. Each day with her was hell itself. He saw people beheaded everyday, he regretted what he did to women in the past, a shamed of himself for taking innocence people. All the time he spend with the women he called Queen, he wanted to get away from her. Even if that meant, taking his life away.

"I don't have a home…"

Puppet felt a little sad for him. He never had a welcome home, a family to return to. Nothing but the unknown world itself. She put away her cards away inside of her hat. She missed her father and mother. She'll miss the sound of the March Hare's laugh inside of the shop, she'll miss seeing her mother and father dancing around, she'll miss all the things she loved.

"You must have a home, then you must live somewhere in Underland?"

Puppet continue her question, till they stop, The Cheshire Cat appeared above Puppet's head. The pale moon was shinning above them as well. Puppet place her hat on her chocolate gold hair. She fall backwards off the horse till her feet touch the soft ground. The Dormouse watch The Knave carefully. Stayne watch Puppet making something out of her cards once again. It was a flower like the one she made before. She place it between two rock next her.

She lay down on the soft ground asleep. Stayne watch her asleep. He never seen anything so beautiful in a young create. He wanted to say her name once. Why did he feel this way towards to a child. She was only a child, no more then fifteen or sixteen. He wonder why such a child like this on his thoughts. He closed his eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep once more.

_Stayne was laying on the stone floor against the broken pieces of glass from the mirror. He remember losing concussion. His whole body was scared, bruised, and beaten to death. He tried to get back on to his feet, but, he was too weak to move. The guards kick him and there was a sword against his neck. _

_"Are to ready to gave your loyalty to the queen." _

_He didn't respond to them once again, he rather die then give himself to her again. The guards grab him by the neck and place him against the cell's bars. He felt his back break when they released him. He fall to the stone floor in pain. He felt one of them using their feet to put his back together, he did not scream in pain. He held it in, once they were finish, he let out severely deep breaths. He never been through this much pain since he lost his eye. He fall inside of darkness once more._

Stayne awaken in the woods of Wonderland again. Nothings has changed since he return to these parts of Wonderland. He felt his heart racing, the memories of those years of pain, blood, days without the sunlight. He look at Puppet, still asleep with The Dormouse and The Cheshire Cat by her side. He look away from her and look up at the moon and the stars. He knew the memories were returning, he wanted them to disappear, he would whisper to himself, even when he was with The Red Queen.

"Make this pain go away…"

_**Sorry for the wait guys. I've been really busy lately, I feel like I haven't been sleeping well. I think it from being a writer holic, and am too crazy about Alice in Wonderland and want to stay up really late and jsut write out of the blue. So, I hope you like this chaper, am sorry it short, I feel like I haven't been writing enough these days. Am trying to break my goal before moving day for me. Tell me what you guys thought on this chapter.**_

**_Puppet belongs to me_**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	9. Chapter 9

The sun raised among the forest of Wonderland. Stayne was up half the night, memories of pain that would never come to an end. He look to see if Puppet was awake, but, he found the Dormouse awake.

"Would you please stop staring at him like that."

The pair of jadestone eyes were shinning when they open. Stayne didn't understand why a child so young was beautiful. She more beautiful then her own mother. He remember falling for Alice's beauty, but, he felt it was his way of escaping from The Red Queen. His heart beating in a way that he found strange to him.

"Shall we continue…?"

Stayne brought the horse from it's resting place, uneasy around him, but, it was clam around Puppet when got on it's back. The Dormouse stay on Puppet's hat, watching The Knave. He remember the Dormouse, trying to free the Hatter, taking the eye of Bandersnathch, hiding Alice in a teapot. But, he remember pain, eyes of rage, and the word loyalty repeatable over and over inside of his mind. The word loyalty sounded more fitting for a dog. He felt like a dog, sitting next to his master, begging for food, performing tricks and tasks for his master.

He could feel something around his neck,, blocking the air ways, cutting off the flow of his Blood veins. Dreaming about his freedom, breathing in the fresh air, hiding from her. He would give up his life, picking up his sword, ready for this madness to end. But, when he meet this young creature, everything was different. His senses were open then they use to be.

"Is that who I think it?"

"No, no, it isn't."

Stayne look behind him to see two boys, pale skin with black and white overalls. He remember these twins, The Red Queen called them for Fat Boys. Puppet jump off the horse causing the Dormouse to lose her balance on top of the hat.

"Tweedles. We're you following me?"

The Tweedles play tricks or silly games on Puppet. But, she would get bored of them easily. They didn't like her game of cards, since she change the rulers to her game.

"Is that-"

"No, no it isn't."

The Tweedles noticed Stayne behind her. Tall as ever, the heart shape eye patch , black raven hair, the same armor we wore when he served The Red Queen. Puppet noticed their faces changed. They showed fear, as if they saw something ready to attack them. The Chechire Cat appeared above them, his tail wasn't moving in the air as it usually does.

"You know, we should leave. I can smell something foul."

All of a sudden, the sound of stone falling to the ground, the sound of metal clashing against one another. Stayne's heart suddenly stop, he recognized the sound, it was the sound of The Red Queen's guards. He pick up Puppet setting her on the horse's back. The Dormouse watch The Tweedles leave looking for a hiding spot. Puppet's eyes change to a strange oregano color, she was confused and scared when she look at Stayne again.

"Take Her Somewhere Away From Here"

The Cheshire Cat and The Dormouse were confused of all a sudden. The sound of metal came closer and closer. There was a another sound, a creature that sounded like a Bandersnatch, but, it wasn't. It wasn't a creature from Wonderland, it was new. The Dormouse's fur was standing off of her body, The Cheshire Cat's grin was almost gone from his face.

"Go Now!!"

Stayne hold his sword tightly in his hands. Hearing the sound of the flowers calling out for help. He wanted to run as well, his body was becoming numb of the pain he was about to feel again. He heard the sound of the horse leaving. He hope they got away from them.

The guards circled around him, each of them had swords and wipes in their hands. Stayne was frozen in fear, he wanted to die here then go back with them into the darkness. The guards were ready to attack him when ever they had a chance

. Stayne was about to drop his sword when something hit one of the guards. Stayne was able to make a run for it for a short time. Then he was face to face of a Bandersnatch. It didn't attack, it was attacking the guards instead of him. He suddenly felt a soft touch against his arm.

"Thank Puppet after this."

Stayne noticed The Dormouse on top of a mushroom, she had a few rocks with her enough to throw at them. Puppet must have thought of this as a game. He couldn't stop thinking about those jadestone eyes, the chocolate gold hair, her pale cloud skin. He didn't want to hurt her like before. All he could do was protect her from The Red Queen.

**_Sorry for the wait guys, I haven't been feeling well this week, anyway, am shock how many people like this story. It just makes me happy that this my third best story of all times. Well, am happy for those of you who are reading this story, that this really means a lot to me, so, please review when ever you can and no negative stuff. _**

**_Puppet belongs to Me _**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Stayne's body was on fire, pain was everywhere he turn. Even in his sleep he_ _could feel the wipe against his back over and over. The pieces of glass piercing through this skin. He wonder how long he would live in this never ending hell. Each day, he was moved into a new cell, chained to the wall while his hands were above him. He heard the sound of footsteps as before. His vision was blurry still, the image was the same as before. But, his spirit would shatter when the image spoke. _

_"Well, seem you had enough for a month." _

_When he look up at the image, he was frozen in fear. He understood why others feared him in the past, he was looking at fear itself . The Red Queen place her hand under his chin to make him look at her. _

_"Well Stayne, are you ready to be my knight again."_

_His voice was buried inside of him, he was nothing to her. His loyalty to her was gone, he did not love her when he was her knight. He rather die in front of everyone then be her knight. _

_"Fine then. Have it your way."_

_The Red Queen left his cell once again. The guards grab him once more throwing him to the stone ground. He cough up blood on to the stone floor. Then, he felt the wipes against his back once more._

"Knave."

Stayne forgotten he was with The Dormouse. He realize he was in a different part of Wonderland. He remember putting the young creature on to the horse's back, then nothing. He was caught in a daze once more. His senses were closed all this time when he pulled his sword out. He remember the sound of metal clashing together and there was another sound, a creature unknown to Wonderland. His heart was beating strangely when his senses open once more. He wondered if Puppet was able to get away from the guards in time.

"Stayne."

Puppet came out from behind a tree still wearing the little blue hat upon her chocolate gold hair. Her jadestone eyes return when he saw them. The Cheshire Cat appeared next to her only it's head above her.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

When she touch him, he felt his heart suddenly in the air. Why must a child care for him. Why must this young creature care for someone like him. But, his heart was different around her. When he felt her touch, he felt at peace for once in his life. "No…"

Puppet watch Stayne walk a way from her to the white horse, she was unsure why her friends stared at him like he was a solider who was under The Red Queen. The Dormouse was on top her hat once more. She keep a close watch on The Knave of Hearts, hoping he wouldn't hurt Puppet. She wonder why she choose him to protect her.

The Dormouse knew how cruel The Knave was. She remember her tail being pulled till it bleed, her white fur would be dirty for days on in. She was happy for The Cheshire Cat, disappearing and reappearing when the time was right.

"Mallymkun, why do you keep staring at him?"

The Cheshire Cat and The Dormouse look at each other, she was much to young to know about him. The Dormouse could hear the sound of screams from the courtyard.

"My dear…it nothing to worry about."

Puppet sat on top of a red and green mushroom, waiting for the knight to return with the horse. She pulled out her pack of cards and started to create a flower. The Roses look among their reach to see Puppet's flower. The flower's petals were in a strange shape, they were about the same as a heart. When she return her cards into their pack. Stayne return as well, she place her cards inside of her hat.

"Stayne, what did you do before we meet?"

Stayne's body became frozen, the thoughts of the darkness, the endless pain each moment he was given, hearing the word loyalty over and over. What was he to Wonderland? Everywhere he turn, the people would run or hide just by the sound of his breathing. He felt his body becoming numb, each memory coming back.

"Am not sure anymore…"

Puppet stood on top of the mushroom leaning against the horse's back. Stayne was able to see the pair of jadestone eyes closer. He could see life inside of them, each second he look in to them, his senses were open then before. Puppet look into his only eye, she wonder how he lost his other eye. Looking at the scars among the heart shape eye patch, she could see there was sadness inside. She could feel a pain aching inside of her.

"How did you lose your eye? My mother also have scars, she was attack by Bancersnatch."

Stayne remember her mother well. He remember seeing the scars placed on her arm. He wish he could forget his scars. He look away from her, feeling The Dormouse's gaze upon him. Puppet placed herself onto the horse's back. She look back at The Knave for a moment and look away from him.

"I was attack…by a Jabberwocky…"

He told her into a whisper, his voice was fading away from him. Puppet place her hand against his shoulder. He look at her hand for a moment, he could feel the warmth against his armor. His body was used to feel the cold wind against his skin. He never felt a warmth like this before in his lifetime. He look at her smile once more. He couldn't stop looking at her smile, he never seen someone smile like her, no one can make such a beautiful smile.

**To me, I honest think I didn't do such a good job on this chapter, when I was writing this, I had to redo the chapter twice. Yeah, I wasn't sure what I was doing...well, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

**Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton **

**Puppet belongs to me  
**

american rejects


	11. Chapter 11

The Red Queen was in her garden playing her favorite sport through out Wonderland. A few of her subjects watch her holding the flamingo in both of her hands, ready to hit the hedgehog as her ball. Before she could begin her game, her guards came into the garden with some news about The Knave of Hearts.

"Any news about Stayne?"

Her guards nodded yes to their queen. She was happy that there was news about her Knave. All these years of waiting for him, and now her waiting was over.

"So, where is he?" She asked like a young child.

The guards hoped this information would save their heads or avoid her rage at least. Her rage seem out of uncontrolled then it used to be."We weren't able to capture him. He wasn't alone."

The Red Queen's face change when they told her. He must have gone to her sister to be come her Knave. Stayne was her and always will be in her mind. Her guards raised waiting for their orders. She wanted Stayne alive.

"When you find him, bring him here and also bring whose ever with him."

Night had fallen once more upon over Wonderland. Puppet was worried for The Knave of Hearts, the way he was acting early scared her a little. She was confused what happen today. She wanted to ask him about his past. But, the way he reacted early had her mind wondered.

"Stayne? Were you a knight for a long time?"

Stayne's heart suddenly stop in his tracks. Memories flowed back once more. He could hear the cries of women and children crying for help. The scenes of the dead bodies he had killed by his own hands. His heart was frozen back then, afraid of The Red Queen. He remember fighting The Mad Hatter, he could see the hatred in his eyes. At that moment, Stayne could see his sins. Everything he have done to Wonderland, he was ready to die for his crimes. But, he didn't understand why The Hatter did not kill him then. He was ready to die then.

"I wasn't…till now."

He told her in a whisper. His voice was breaking in two, he didn't want to revile his past to her. She was so young, full of life. His heart was different when it came to her. Was he falling in love with a child? He never felt this way before. This was the child of Alice. His heart would stand still when he look a upon her. Forgetting he was alive, forgetting the pain upon his body through out his body.

"A likely story."

The Dormouse's voice cause Stayne to stop in fear. Memories flowed back inside of his mind.

_Stayne lay on the floor of his cell. Waiting for his death to come, waiting for his life to end. The guards would drag him out of his cell, each day he would be kicked till he lost concussions, wipe against his back, stabbed till he screamed in pain. He was forgetting what the sunlight felt against his skin, the smell of fresh air from the forest of Wonderland. All he can remember now is pain. He heard the sound of The Red Queen's step coming for his cell. He try moving his body to the corner of his cell. The stream of pain stop him in his tracks. _

_"So Stayne, are you ready to be my Knave again." _

_He gave no answer to her. He wondered from time to time, what was she waiting for. He would never be her knight again, not even in death will he ever be. The door of his cell opened and a guard slammed him against the wall, causing his back to break once again, only this time, the guard twisted his arm till the bone was broken._

_ "You know that poem about you Stayne. How The Knave of Hearts stole my tarts." She bent down to his leave, while he was gasping for air before he lose concussions once more. "One of those, was my heart." _

_All of his cells stood still when he felt her breath. She was still in love with him. Stayne lost concussion while those words disappeared in the darkness._

"Stayne? Stayne?"

He could hear Puppet's voice from behind. He felt the cold air begin to blow from behind as well. The Dormouse was vary confused why The Knave stopped in the middle of his tracks. She noticed how he turn pale as ghost.

"I'm fine…"

Puppet jumped off the horse's back and place her hand against his. Stayne felt the warmth, it was like the sun's warmth. Puppet look at him for a few moments. She knew everyone in Wonderland did not age till the reach an age where time stop forever. She knew she was ageing for a short period till her clock stopped forever.

"If you say you're fine, then why do you look pale as cloud?"

Stayne walked over to the nearest tree and sat against it. Puppet sat across from him with her legs across with her dress hiding her bare feet. Stayne didn't understand why a child cared so much for him. She had the same face as Alice, her eyes changed colors like The Mad Hatter, she was caring almost like The White Queen.

When he turn his head to look at her, he found her laying against his side. The Dormouse became uneasy, but her thoughts wonder. The Knave did not attack them, he protected them from The Red Queen's knights. She still did not trust Stayne, she was feared that her beloved friend's daughter would be hurt because him.

_**I'm sorry the wait everyone, and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I've so busy lately. No negative stuff only helpful ones^^  
**_

_**Alice in Wonderland belongs **_**Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton **


	12. Chapter 12

_Stayne felt the years went by. He knew the seasons were changing outside. The years felt more of a day. Stayne knew he must escape from here. He would try to find a way when they take him out of his cell. Hopefully he can find a way out of this hell. The guards kicked him against floor. This time, he was outside in the courtyard. In front of him was a creature unknown to Wonderland. But, he knew this nightmare would never end, till the Queen got what she wanted. _

_The creature's claws were the side of a dagger, it teeth were like blades broken off just to replace it formal teeth. It's skin was black as a raven's father, the sound it was making as it waited to attack the formal Knave, was worst then any creature of wonderland. Stayne only stood with little energy he had left in this body. The creature leapt at him clawing his chest with one blow. _

Stayne jump from his sleep, his heart was being stab with millions of needles coming from every end of his body. He felt the morning mist of the forest. He look to his side and notice the young creature was gone from his side.

"Puppet, what are you doing?"

The Dormouse's voice could be heard from a distance, Stayne notice Puppet hanging upside down from a tree branch. She was looking at the path that lead to Salazen Grum: The Red Queen's castle. Stayne wondering through the forest for the years he escape from that hell, but, he never thought he return.

"I knew it."

The Dormouse was not pleased with The Knave. Puppet didn't understand what was happening. But, she knew the Dormouse would raise her voice at someone she was not pleased with. Stayne felt the pain retuning, he wanted to say something. But, the words were lost. Puppet jump down, her heart was racing when placed her hat on top of her head.

"I didn't bring you here because-"

Stayne was cut off by the sound of metal clashing together. The Cheshire Cat disappeared in thin air. Stayne was afraid if The Red Queen found him with Alice's daughter. He would see death once more. He ran over to Puppet letting the horse run for it's life.

"Puppet hide!"

Puppet was worried for Stayne. She didn't understand why The Dormouse became up set so sudden while Stayne pull his sword out. But, he wasn't going to fight, Puppet notice he was ready to kill himself. Her hat fall off along with The Dormouse on top of it.

"What are you doing?"

Puppet's eyes change to the oregano color of fear and confusion upon her face. Stayne looked away from her, dropping his sword against the forest floor. Why must his feelings to this young creature be different. His heart was racing when the clashing metal came closer and closer to their direction.

There was no time to fight, Stayne knew he would be out numbered and Puppet would lose her and he too will lose his as well. But, there was no chance of him escaping this time.

"You need to hide."

"Were you planning on killing yourself?"

Before Stayne could move, the guards circled around him. This was Puppet first time to see the red knights, but, she knew, in her heart. They were planning on taking them to The Red Queen.

**_Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy these days. And I have a lot of things going. I'm sorry I haven't been writing these days. I hope you understand, I do have a life to get things work out. _**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to __Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	13. Chapter 13

The guards took Stayne and Puppet The Red Queen's castle, Puppet heard it was awful, alone, but most deadly place thought out Wonderland. All the stories were true from what Puppet heard. Her nose curled when she smelled the water running. She was afraid to look down, she heard rumors that The Red Queen throw those who had their head removed into the river ways of her castle. This made Puppet afraid, but, she wasn't as afraid as Stayne was.

Stayne thought he would never return here. After all the pain, suffering, even the cold air that filled the cell he was trap in. His body shiver when they enter the courtyard, he saw the execution, he remember seeing those people he brought here, the guilt ate him alive. He moved slower, Puppet could only look back at him, seeing she was ahead of him.

"Keep moving Ilosovic!"

The guards pushed him inside of the castle. He could remember the years, he could even remember the times he saw Alice and The Hatter here. Even in their worst hours, they somehow comfort each other. As they enter. Puppet felt sick, hearing the stories her father would tell her at night when she was small. When she saw the paintings, the misshaping bodies, this made Puppet vary worried.

The guards open a large door, taller then anyone who came to it, Puppet thought it was made for someone taller then her, Stayne was shaking once they enter the thorn room. The Red Queen was sitting in her thorn, Stayne couldn't breath. The pain return, those days of pain he wanted to leave.

"Well Stayne, it's nice of you to come."

Stayne did not say anything to her, The Red Queen's face went a bit red. Then, she noticed Puppet. When she look at Puppet's face, she couldn't put her fingerer on it, but this young lady's face look like someone else's face from long ago.

"And what is this?" She ask one of her guards. Puppet need to think of a fake name for herself, she remember her mother telling her she tricked her by calling herself Um. Puppet knew if she used her mother's fake name, she would lose her head in mere minute.

"Ham."

Stayne looked her about the name, it was strange she would use a food for a name. He could see what she was doing, she was trying to save herself. Stayne wish he could do same as her. Puppet smiled at her seeing if it worked.

"What an odd name for a young lady at your age."

Puppet smiled at Stayne, he felt, a little better now. But, his nightmares only begin and this could be the never-ending hell Stayne could never escape from.

_**Sorry for not updating anything in so long. But, I'm here in Oregon now.**_

_**Alice in Wonderland belongs Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton**_


	14. Chapter 14

The Red Knights lead Puppet into the garden that The Red Queen had in her castle. There was nothing more but red roses. She wonder, where the flowers that talk and sing to her when she came by. It made her feel scared. Stayne on the other hand was dieing inside. He was afraid that The Red Queen would hurt Puppet and cut off her head when she found out that Puppet was Alice's daughter.

"Have you ever play croquet my dear?"

Puppet never played a game of croquet, she was told that was the boring game ever made in Wonderland. Cards was her best game, but, she had forgot that she left her cards in her hat.

"I'm afraid not. You see, not to be rude, my skills are best in a game of cards."

Stayne wish she hadn't said a word and play a game of croquet. If any hits of her belonging to Alice would cost his life as well.

"Cards? I never heard of that game?"

"I'm vary skilled. I'm afraid I don't have my cards with me at the moment."

She told her with innocent smile. The Red Queen send a servant to get a pack of cards for her. As The Queen walked over to smell her beloved roses, Stayne had to time to talk with the young girl.

"You need to be careful around her…" His voice was breaking in two. He couldn't look at the young creature. Puppet just look at him and smiled,

"Mother told me how her head is large, she is vary…vary empty headed."

Stayne wasn't sure if was making insult behind her back. Puppet was like her father in a way. He was able to avoid losing his head. Stayne look at her before the queen return to them. When the servant return with a pack of cards. Puppet took them and started to creating flowers and birds.

Stayne watched her as she was making the castle out of the cards she was given. Why did he feel this way to a young creature like her. Puppet was young, too young. She wasn't afraid of him nor she was frighten. That time when she started playing her game in front of him. She wasn't anything like her mother and father, she was her own mad self. She was only half mad. He thought about how the White Queen helped healed his wounds, he never thought Puppet be so worried about him. He knew everyone Wonderland who just left him die. But she didn't, she must have begged The White Queen to heal.

He almost thought dieing, after all of those years of being tormented and punish. That was always on his mind at time. But then this creature come and help him. Was this child his gardening angel? Stayne wanted to say her name just once before died. AS much he wanted, his voice was buried inside of him. But as much wanted to, he just couldn't say her name. He just look at her like a lost dog would. But, he wonder if he could live and bring the girl home safe and alive.

When Puppet was done or was getting bored of her game of cards. The Red Queen and some of the servants clapped their hands in Puppet's talent with cards. Stayne also clapped in silent behind some guards. But, The Red Queen was not sure what to do with Stayne.

As much as Stayne wanted to run, he would be in great pain once more if he. But he made a promise to Alice, The Hatter and The White Queen. As Much he was hated, he wonder why Puppet didn't hate him. Surely Alice and The Hatter told stories about him. Or that time he tried to kiss Alice as well or how he capture her father as well. But he like the idea of being forgotten. That what he wanted.

"Well, I must say, for a young lady like you to have like that. I would make you one of my entertainers. But…"

The Red Queen look at Stayne. He felt the pain returning in body. Puppet want to saw wounds on him again. She never like those before. At that moment, Puppet knew he was a knight and knights help the queen. But didn't realize what she was going cause for him. "Why not have Stayne work for you as a knight."

Stayne look at her ready to die at her feet. But, guards took him from them. The Red Queen just laugh at the thought.

"My dear girl, do not realize that Stayne used to my Knave. And yet he and brought you here and do not realize what here?"

Puppet become scared and try to put on her brave face. She try to control her eyes from changing colors.

"But then he betrayed me, throwing himself on to that Alice."

She didn't believe this was the Stayne she meet in woods. This was the same Knave she meet in the woods. With a changed heart. But, she wanted to hear Stayne's story the most.

_**I know, its been a while since I last worked on this. But...I think I sucked on this chapter! Please tell me if I did this too fast or made the plot gone wrong.**_

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**

**_Puppet belongs to me^^_**


	15. Chapter 15

As the guards lead Stayne to the dungeon of The Red Queen's castle. The suffering Stayne went through was returning to his body. He could remember the all torment he went through. The guards throw him into one of the cells. Stayne was against the stone wall. He hated being inside of a cage. Too many memories flowed back at once.

"I see you're looking well Knave."

Stayne look up to see an young woman in the dungeon. She wore a black and red dress that worn out, her skin was pale gray, her hair was black as the chessboard. Stayne looked at her face for a long time, till he remember her face. His cellmate was non other then the formal Lady Long Ear.

"What do you want."

Stayne asked her in the soft tone in his voice. He remember her well. She would secretly ask him to meet her inside of her bedchambers. As much he regretted lusting over every female he could, he started to feel different when came to Puppet. He didn't wanted to hurt her. But he feared that The Red Queen would hurt her.

"I was wondering the same thing for you?"

What could he say to her. She was the one who caught him lusting over Alice. He was lucky at the time to save his life from The Red Queen. But, he had to play along what she had to say for herself.

"No reason at all…"

The memories were returning again. He felt fire burning on top of him, iron pricing his skin, and the sound of his bones breaking under the stone. For the first time in his life, he wanted to cry out to the heavens.

Puppet who was exploring the castle freely was amazed on how much the rumors about this castle were true. She never thought of a place were she felt like prisoner. She was told by her father no matter what room you were in, you were a prisoner no matter what.

That what Puppet was feeling inside. She was already looking for somewhere to escape with Stayne. But the words The Red Queen said to her made wondered if Stayne was all good. She didn't know him for long time. But her mother and father knew but they were not around to tell her so.

As Puppet ran through the never ending halls, she heard the sound of cards. She walked into a room were the guards playing a game of their version of cards. She shiver a little at the sight of them.

"Did you hear my friends. Stayne The Knave of Hearts has return."

"Are you joking you fool, I thought he was died for years."

As Puppet listen to their words, she saw someone new come inside of the room. He was about Stayne's height , he had dark brown hair, scars across his face, his dark eyes scared Puppet.

"Ace good sir. Seem you'll be replace soon."

One of the guards told this new face. Puppet left before they could see she there at the open door. She ran down the hall while her bare feet slapped against the clod floor till she came into the room she was staying in. She felt trapped for so many years. She wanted to hug her mother and father again. Her eyes change to the darkest blue and cried her eyes out.

**_Yeah, there a new character. If there a Knave of Hearts, there has to be an Ace of Hearts. _**

**_Alice in Wonderland belongs Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton_**


	16. Chapter 16

Puppet was in the garden alone, looking for a way out of this castle. She was worried about Stayne, she haven't seen him since he was pulled away. She missed her friends, family and the once talking flowers that said hello to her.

Puppet was afraid that Ace character would ask her about her family. She wonder if The Dormouse and The Cheshire Cat were looking for her. As Puppet look around, she heard something calling her name. It was small, but she knew it from somewhere.

"Puppet Dear!"

Puppet nearly smiled to hear the voice of The Dormouse. But, she though her head was playing tricks on her because she was frighten. But, she heard something else. She heard metal and iron, whips and someone screaming. Puppet looked where the screaming was coming from. She found a window for cells.

She heard someone screaming till she peeked inside. She saw Ace inside, but little did she know that Stayne was inside. Stayne was on stone floor half dead. There a bit of blood coming down his face.

"Now," Ace circled around him like a bird waiting for his pray.

Puppet was a bit pale at sight. She watched Ace kick The Knave again and again. Stayne was coughing his own blood on to the stone floor.

"I've heard stories about you Ilosovic. Where that fearless man I've heard of."

Ace kicked him continuity till Stayne screamed again. Puppet ran away from the cell window.

As Puppet ran through the garden, she found herself inside of a maze. Puppet wish she could be lost in here forever away from that horrible queen and Ace. But she heard someone calling her again.

"Puppet!"

Puppet turned around to find The Dormouse with her cards tied on her back running on all fours. Puppet set her hands down to pick her up when she ran into them.

The Dormouse smiled at her knowing she was safe. She knew Puppet was cleave like her mother and father.

"Oh Puppet dear, you had me worried love."

Puppet was worried on the other hand. After watching Stayne being hurt like that. She need to find away to get Stayne out of there. She never seen something that horrible happen to anyone in her life. But, it will give her time to look around the castle a little bit longer.

When Ace was finish kicking Stayne, he was laying on his back looking at Ace face to face. The poor Knave was looking at his death in the face. He didn't know what do now. But, Puppet was in his thoughts. That young creature he meet in the woods not too long ago.

"You grown soft over the years Stayne. I know my queen wants you alive. But, when that time comes, I'll be taking your place at her side."

Stayne didn't care, he wanted to be free from her. He loved his freedom more then ever. But he even cared for Puppet's freedom as well. He lost consciousness before he could say anything. But his last thoughts were on Puppet.

**_I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been so busy with a lot things in my life. I hope this will make it up for lack of updates._**

_**Alice in Wonderland belongs Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton**_


	17. Chapter 17

That night, Puppet was given her own room in the castle. It was small, but the room had a bed and a window. Puppet missed her old room, she missed the sound of her mother and father's laughter, the flowers talking with her, the tweeldes' tricks and silly games, and she even missed the view of the White Castle. She missed home. But Stayne was on her mind.

She wonder what The Red Queen had told her. What did Stayne do to make her so violent to him? Puppet couldn't erase that image out of her mind. Her eyes change to the darkest blue. She was scared that he was going to die. She would be stuck here for the rest of her life.

Stayne lay there on the stone floor, numbed, frozen and scared. He felt the walls closing in on him. The time he spent in The Red Queen's cells, he would feel the walls closing in on him. Lady Long Ear look at The Knave, laying there helpless. It was the first time anyone who knew The Knave of Hearts, seen him this helpless. What happen over the years? Did he had a change of heart?

Stayne cough a few times. Ace had kicked him harder than the knights did. It was enough to break his ribs. Stayne couldn't move where he was. He just lay there as Lady Long Ear watched him.

"Stayne."

A small whisper came from his cell's window. It was Puppet with the Dormouse on her shoulder.

"Can you move?" Puppet asks in a whisper.

Stayne knew he couldn't move. He lay there half dead. Puppet was afraid that Ace might come. She didn't want to risk getting caught.

"We should just leave him Puppet. This man has caused enough trouble."

Puppet didn't move from the cell's window. She wish The White Queen was here, she would make a potion that would heal a wound or fix a size. Puppet wanted to make a potion for Stayne. "What are you doing here brat!"

Ace was behind her, Puppet stood up fast before Ace grabs her by the arm. Pulling her away from the cell's window. Stayne wanted to get up, but he couldn't. He wanted to save Puppet from him.

"Didn't my Queen tell you this."

Ace grabs Puppet's face to make her look at him. Her eyes stay blue, they never change back to her jadestone eyes. Then, Ace slap her across her pale cloud cheek. The Dormouse was hidden in one of the rose bushes. Puppet's eyes change to red, she felt hurt. She never had this feeling before, but she was able to control her hate till her eyes return to the Jadestone.

"If I catch you near his cell, you'll lose your head in a second."

Puppet never moved from the ground. She was frozen in fear. She wished her mother to tell her things were all right. She wished her father was here too, telling her tales about Wonderland's history through out the years.

"And don't even think about visiting him again."

Ace was gone leaving Puppet alone. The Dormouse rushed over to her in a flash. She checked Puppet to see if she was all right.

Stayne could hear Ace from his cell. Stayne tried to move, but the pain was too great for him. He was already in hell now. Ace would come back and beat him to death. The Red Queen would do the same to him.

"I'm started to think you had a change of heart?"

The Cheshire Cat's head only appeared to Stayne, just grinning at him. Stayne didn't say anything to the cat but lay there. Stayne held in the sudden pain as he tried to move. The Cheshire Cat came into the cell holding a small bottle, within it was a blue liquid.

"I was saving this for a special reason, but seeing you like this it wouldn't hurt to gave it to you."

The Cheshire left the bottle for Stayne at an arm reach. Stayne wasn't sure if the cat still hated him or playing with him. But, Stayne took the bottle and drink till it was gone.

_**Before anyone of you attack me, I know I haven't done with with this story for so long. I've been very busy lately, and I had writer's block for a while now.**_

_**So, here the next chapter of Knave's New Heart.**_

_**Alice in Wonderland Belongs Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton**_


	18. Chapter 18

Stayne sat inside of the darkness, feeling the pain that numbed his body. The pain was slowly started to leave as soon he open his good eye. He looked up and saw the ceiling of his cell. Small drops of water landed upon his pale face.

"Stayne..." Stayne was still dazed, the pain was slowly waking up. He thought he heard Puppet's voice. Was he dreaming about that little girl? He has to be dreaming.

"Stayne..."

He wasn't dreaming, she was here. He noticed there was a mark on her cheek. It was swallowed enough he couldn't see her eye. It wasn't the pale could color he saw, it was a light purple from what he saw. Ace must have hit her again or it was from before. Puppet just smiled down at Stayne, she was happy to know he was still alive.

"I have to go...before Ace comes." She told him, hoping Ace wouldn't catch her here again.

As soon as Puppet left, Stayne felt hope for the first time in his life. He felt the pain washing away. He felt relieved that Puppet was his source of life. He nearly forgotten what life was. Nor did he remember having a life of his own.

"That girl is pretty thing." Lady Long Ear said to him as she grinned wider then the cat himself. Stayne didn't noticed her grin, he just lay on the cold stone floor. He needed all his strength for the torment that awaits him tomorrow.

Ace made his way to the Red Queen's bedroom. She was pacing till she noticed Ace standing like a statue.

"How long have you've been standing there?" She ask him.

"I didn't want to disturb you my queen." Ace replied to her.

The Red Queen just smiled at him like another pet she had brought home. She walked out to her balcony as Ace followed her.

"Is it about Alice?" He asked not showing the slighted emotion.

The Red Queen looked at him and said "No, its about Stayne."

Ace's eye twitched the moment he heard Stayne's name. Why him? He asked himself. He was worthless, no more then a worthless dog that been abounded by his master.

"He seem to be...not the same Stayne I used to know." She to him with her puppy dog eyes. Ace just gave a small smile to her.

"Maybe there a way to bring back the old Knave of Hearts I once known." Ace could continue the torment he's been doing. There might be weakness to him. Even one he's not aware himself.

That night Puppet played with her cards. Missing the games she played with her father and mother. She long for those moments now. She worried about Stayne being inside of that cage all night. She only known him for a little while and yet she doesn't even known him well enough. Not even his past. She just wondering about him till she finally fall asleep.

**_Sorry I haven't been updating lately. A lot of stuff been going on around these days._**

_**Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton**_


End file.
